Gamma Energy
Gamma Energy, also simplistically referred to as Alien DNA throughout the series, is a unique form of energy that is found throughout the Mig 10 Franchise, specifically featured in the Mig X series. General Overview Gamma Energy is a form of energy that manifested in Earth-710010, and Gamma is the physical embodiment of the energy. Not much is known about how it came to be, but it is essentially an alternative take on the theorized fifth element quintessence (or Aether), though in a more manipulative form. The Gamma Energy itself acts as if it has a mind of its own, and makes up the core structure of the Aqasian race, as they are essentially 'birthed' from the result of it growing unstable and becoming Impure. The hosts of this Energy, typically the Aqasians themselves, would then be able to harness it from within themselves and, if introduced to the Pure form, manipulate it all around them (i.e., Gamma and Miguel Rivers) as its existence is ever-present and expands throughout the universe. Anyone who houses the Gamma Energy in its raw form for a long time, or contains a high concentration of it in general, eventually begins to slowly decay as it consumes their physical state of being. This is prevalent in Miguel Rivers's physical death, followed by Terox's destabilization, at the end of Mig X: Revolution. The decay of Gamma Energy is then reciprocated back into Gamma as he sends it elsewhere, maintaining its permanent state of existence. In Project Deca's finale Von Zehn in die Zukunft, Mig used all remaining Gamma Energy to recreate Earth-710010 and wipe Gamma Energy from existence. Energy Forms Pure Gamma Energy Pure Gamma Energy comes directly and only from Gamma, the first Aqasian to exist. This form of Energy maintained no sentience or ties to life in general, spreading throughout the universe as Gamma saw fit. Harnessing Pure Gamma Energy allows for control of Gamma Energy on the universal scale. Over time, it began to evolve on its own, growing corrupt in the process. Impure Gamma Energy Impure Gamma Energy is the result of the Pure variation growing unstable and evolving, creating the rest of the Aqasian race. Impure Gamma Energy allowed for DNA manipulation, due to the very nature by which it became impure and created Aqasian life itself. It is referred to as "alien DNA" as such throughout the series. Unlike its Pure variation, Impure Gamma Energy cannot manipulate Gamma Energy on a universal scale. However, due to its unstable nature, it is much more potent and destructive. Properties Gamma Energy not only has the capability to manipulate reality itself, but it has a few other notable properties. Its manifestation can take on the general appearance of bodily limbs, typically arms and hands, and can be seen in a gaseous state. Gamma Energy does not directly bind with anything other than the Aqasian race, since they are the only known race to be connected to its origins. However, if one were to physically come into contact with it, they could be influenced by its effects without knowing it. Essentially, it's parasitic. Gamma, the being in control of it, can influence it at will. Miguel Rivers is a unique case. Because of the raw Gamma Energy being directly introduced into his bloodstream, this connected Mig to Gamma Energy, though severely disabled him and required a series of stabilization efforts (i.e., the Gammatrix) to maintain his existence. Notable Users Direct Manipulators *Gamma *Terox *Miguel Rivers (via force) Potential Manipulators *Daniel Rivers (houses it) *Miranda Albright (houses it) *Ryan Rivers (houses it) Trivia *Its behavior is similar to that of RC cells from Tokyo Ghoul, the symbiotes from Marvel Comics. Category:Mig 10 Franchise Category:Mig X Category:Migster7 Category:7th Planet Studios